


Geldtasche

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [3]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Fluff, Geldtasche, Habhuber is desperate, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Searching, Vimmer is protective, Wingla has the worst puns, cuteness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: Habhuber sucht seine Geldtasche.Wingla ist nicht gerade hilfreich, und seine puns schon gar nicht.





	Geldtasche

Herr Habhuber hatte bereits dreimal seine Designerhandtasche gründlich durchsucht, auch in seinen Jackentaschen hatte er nachgeschaut und sogar sein Fach (in dem mindestens drei Aufsätze von diversen Oberstufenschülern lagen, die er alle noch lesen musste) hatte er ausgeräumt, um besser nachschauen zu können. Aber nirgendwo war seine Geldtasche zu entdecken.

Und dabei wollte er sich doch nur ein Duplo am Pausenverkauf kaufen! Ein lächerliches Duplo für sechzig Cent!

Ausgerechnet jetzt war die einzige Person, die außer ihm im Lehrerzimmer war, Herr Wingla. Und gerade ihn wollte Herr Habhuber nicht wirklich nach einem Euro fragen.

Aber er hatte solche Lust auf dieses verdammte Duplo, dass er schließlich doch über seine Schatten sprang. „Du könntest mir nicht zufällig einen Euro leihen?“, fragte er Wingla mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Wingla verzog nur das Gesicht zu seinem üblichen Grinsen. „Nur ein Laie muss sich was leihen! Und ob der Habhuber was von mir haben kann, muss ich mir noch überlegen.“

Herr Habhuber verdrehte genervt die Augen und wandte sich wieder ab. Dann eben nicht. Durchsuchte er eben noch einmal seine Handtasche. Vielleicht hätte er ja beim vierten Mal endlich Glück.

Natürlich fand er sie auch beim vierten Mal nicht. Und beim fünften und sechsten Mal auch nicht. Fast schon hätte er Herrn Wingla noch einmal um einen Euro gefragt, aber dann ging die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer auf und Herr Vimmer erschien. Er lächelte Habhuber zu, ging zu ihm herüber, legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Na, Schatz? Wie geht’s?“

Habhuber lächelte ihn an. „Ganz gut. Aber meine Geldtasche ist weg.“

Aus der Kaffeeküche rief Wingla: „Der Habi hat nix!“

Vimmer blickte ihn strafend an. „Das ist nicht hilfreich. Du hättest ihn ja vielleicht mal unterstützen können, bei seiner Suche.“

Wingla zog sich wieder in die Kaffeeküche zurück und schmollte. Vimmer beachtete ihn aber nicht weiter, er hatte aus den Augenwinkeln einen Gegenstand aus schwarzem Leder entdeckt, der unter Habhubers Stuhl lag.

„Suchst du das hier?“ Er bückte sich, und hielt Habhuber dessen verloren geglaubte Geldtasche entgegen. Habhuber küsste ihn zum Dank zärtlich auf die Wangen.


End file.
